In many commercially available guest check type business forms, machine readable indicia, such as bar codes symbols, are provided to facilitate computerized processing of the forms. There are a number of commercially available pieces of equipment for that purpose, including the NCR 2160 reader manufactured by NCR Corporation of Dayton, Ohio.
Typical forms for that purpose comprise multipart forms in addition to single part forms. Multipart guest checks utilizable with such equipment are exemplified by the forms shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,048 and 4,772,049.
In most commercial three-part forms with bar codes on the top thereof, the form has a triple thickness throughout its entire length. This means that the thickness of the form being read by the machine, such as an NCR 2160 reader, must properly receive and read a triple thickness of form. This results in difficulties in both feeding and reading when the form is inserted into the machine, and can result in the form being misaligned so that it is not properly scanned by the machine.
In order to solve the problem identified above, according to the present invention a multipart business form is provided wherein the top part of the form is only a single thickness. Second and third plies are operatively attached to the first ply so that the top edges thereof are spaced from the top edge of the first ply, but so that the bottom edges of all the plies are in substantial alignment. The bar code, or like machine readable indicia, is printed on the first ply at the portion thereof above the top edges of the second and third plies. Preferably, the first ply is made of a heavier paper than the second and third plies, e.g. 35 pound carbonless paper instead of about 15 pound carbonless paper for the other plies. The first ply is preferably CF, the second ply CFB, and the third ply CB.
The second and third plies are attached to the first ply by adhesive adjacent the top edges thereof. In order to allow proper reading, and subsequent feeding, avoiding the problems with the prior art discussed above, the first and second bands of adhesive attach the second and third plies, respectively, directly to the first ply, and are staggered, one being closer to the top edge of the first ply than the other, so that at no point does the guest check have adhesive more than one layer thick. As indicated, this is especially desirable in insuring proper feeding of the guest check form into the reader, and subsequent advance through the reader, for example, when printing is applied to the third ply by the reader.
The adhesive connecting the plies together adjacent the top edges of the second and third plies comprises the only means for connecting the plies together. The adhesive may be repositionable adhesive, or permanent adhesive. If it is permanent adhesive, then it is preferred that perforations be provided adjacent the adhesive line, on the portion thereof closest to the bottom edge of the plies. The perforations may be fine perforations, e.g. about 50 per inch or more, with ties having a length of no greater than 0.010 inches between them.
According to the preferred form of the invention, a guest check business form is provided comprising: a first ply having machine readable indicia printed on a first face thereof and having a first length and width, a top edge, and a bottom edge; a second ply having substantially the same width as the first ply, but of shorter length, and having a top and bottom edge; first adhesive means for attaching the second ply directly to the first ply first face so that the bottom edges thereof are in alignment, and the top edge of the first ply is spaced from the top edge of the second ply; a third ply having a length greater than that of the second ply but less than that of the first ply, having substantially the same width as the first and second plies and a top and bottom edge; second adhesive means for operably attaching the third ply directly to the first ply adjacent the top edge thereof, so that the bottom edges are in alignment, and the top edge of the third ply is spaced from the top edge of the first ply, the third ply overlying the first ply, the first and second adhesive means being staggered along the length of the first ply so that at no point does the business form have adhesive more than one layer thick; and the machine readable indicia printed on the first ply first face being printed thereon between the top edge of the first ply and the top edge of the third ply.
The invention also contemplates a method of utilizing a guest check business form according to the invention. That method comprises the steps of: (a) inserting the single thickness portion of the form, top edge first, into a machine for reading the machine readable indica on the single thickness portion; (b) reading the machine readable indicia with the machine; (c) advancing the form in the machine from top edge toward bottom edge so that the triple plies of the form enter the machine; and (d) printing on the top ply top face with the machine.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an effective multiply guest check for use with automatic reading equipment or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.